


I Win

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: At Laser Tag, tension builds high as Kurt and Sebastian fight ruthlessly to win.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	I Win

"...Happy Birthday to you," the gang finished singing to Brittany, cheering enthusiastically as the blonde blew out the candles on her cake.

"What'd you wish for, babe?" Santana asked while she hugged her beaming girlfriend.

"I can't tell you, or it wouldn't come true, silly." Brittany rolled her eyes fondly, and for a minute the older woman had to remember that up until a few years ago, Brittany had still believed in Santa Claus.

"Of course," Santana agreed, then decided to change the subject. "So, we have to split ourselves into two groups. Britt, you'll be the first team captain."

"You'll be the other one," Brittany told her soulmate, then looked carefully among her friends. "First, I choose my unicorn."

"What?" Kurt gasped, surprised to be chosen first for once.

"Yup. You're flexible, fast and competitive," Brittany explained, counting on her fingers as she listed his traits.

"I am not competitive!" Kurt attempted to defend himself but only earned laughter from everyone else. "What?"

"Do you not remember when you _lied_ to us all so you could win the murder mystery, cheater?" Rachel retorted, still bitter that she lost.

"I do not," Kurt muttered, moving to stand beside Brittany.

"Okay, my turn," Santana smirked maliciously, "I choose the only person whose snarkiness matches my own: Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian winked at the dark-haired girl, earning a stare from Kurt. 

"Enjoy the dark side, chipmunk!" the shorter male stuck his tongue out at his former enemy.

"Moving on," Brittany said to change the subject back to her party. "I guess I'll have Finn next." She shrugged, secretly wishing that Sebastian was on her team.

"You guess?" Finn narrowed his eyes, feeling slightly offended.

"Mike, get your butt up here," Santana ordered, ignoring the whining coming from Finn.

"Hmm," Brittany thought for a minute as she noticed there weren't many people left to choose between, "Puck!" She threw her friend a cheesy smile as she waved him up.

"Thank God." Puck sighed in relief, satisfied that he wasn't on Santana's team. _She is hot_ , he thought, _but crazy_.

"Ugh, you've left me with all the losers," Santana moaned and frowned at the 7 remaining people.

"Ouch." Rachel pouted, drawing Santana's attention to herself.

"Rachel," the Latina woman put a fake smile on her face, "I guess you'll do."

"Can we hurry up? I want to start shooting you guys already," Kurt complained, feeling bored.

"Sam," Brittany pointed at the blonde male with a grin on her face.

"Mercedes," Santana folded her arms.

"Quinn."

"Blaine."

"Artie."

"Tina," Santana didn't even look at the Asian girl as she approached, and instead stared Brittany straight in the eye. "You're going down, babe."

Brittany didn't verbally respond; however, she flipped her hair in Santana's face as she led them all into the arena. "The guy said we have to go to opposite ends of the place, then when the buzzer goes off, we can go wherever we want inside," the blonde explained.

"Um, what happens if we get shot?" Rachel asked apprehensively.

"You come back here," Santana rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. Why did the moron have to be on _her_ team?

"Oh."

"Let's get started!" Brittany squealed, racing onto the far-left side of the battlefield.

* * *

To say that the arena was huge was an understatement. There were 3 floors in total, and you were required to climb up several obstacles to reach the next level. Each level was a giant maze, only harder due to it being pitch black in the room aside from the illuminated outline of the walls and the vests the group were required to wear.

"Okay, we're team red," Brittany informed her team as she handed out bright vests. "Santana's team is blue, so make sure you only shoot blue people. But not Smurfs!" She glared at everyone seriously as she said it, looking slightly menacing. 

"Any plan of attack?" Sam interrogated, gripping his laser gun tightly to his chest.

"Let me get Blaine," Kurt ordered, looking darkly at everyone as if he was daring them to challenge him.

"Kurt, honey, relax a little." Quinn raised her eyebrows at her friend but didn't receive a reply due to the buzzer going off. 

* * *

Immediately, everyone fled in separate directions, desperate to take out their enemies. After aimlessly moving around for a couple of minutes, Kurt caught a glimpse of blue from behind the corner. He aimed his gun at his mystery rival and emerged from his hiding space, realising that it was Mercedes.

"Whoa, sugar, let's not make any rash decisions." Mercedes chuckled tensely when she noticed Kurt.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt rolled his eyes, advancing closer to Mercedes so she couldn't shoot him.

"Kurt, sweetie, we're best friends. We make culture," she reminded him desperately. "You put the gun down and we can just move on, okay?" 

"No," Kurt grumbled and shot her brutally. He forgot how much he loved the rush of savagely killing your friends in cold-blood.

"I hate how competitive you are, hun," Mercedes sighed and made her way to the exit.

"I love you!" Kurt called after her then continued through the maze.

* * *

"Help!" Artie yelled; his wheelchair stuck between two walls.

"Hey, man," Mike approached Artie while aiming his gun at him threateningly, "I'm sorry to do this."

"Just do it," Artie mumbled, he had dropped his gun a while back and was unable to pick it back up.

"What the hell!" Kurt hissed upon witnessing Mike take out Artie. "He's in a wheelchair and he doesn't even have a gun. Talk about an easy win," he ranted and swiftly shot Mike. "For shame, Mike Chang."

Meanwhile, Finn held Rachel at gunpoint, edging closer towards her. Panicking, Rachel treaded backwards while attempting to get her gun out, causing her to fall backwards over a barrier.

"Babe!" Finn gulped, hoping his girlfriend was okay. He raced over to check that she wasn't injured, releasing his gun out of his grip in the process. "Are you okay?" he interrogated, grabbing her hand. 

"I am now." Rachel giggled, quickly grabbing her gun and sitting up. "Any last words?" 

"You're so smart," Finn admired, hugging her after she shot him. "Are you okay, though?" he checked. "That was a bad fall."

"My leg warmers softened it." She shrugged it off, and Finn couldn't help but stare at her abnormally bright accessories. 

"You know, you're supposed to be dressed to blend in not for comfort," Finn told Rachel, making her frown, "Even Kurt is dressed in black."

* * *

His dark clothing didn't make him completely invisible, though, as Kurt had endured in two close calls with Santana and Tina. Making a lucky escape, Kurt found himself standing next to a rope that led to the second floor. After hastily checking the area around him for any rivals, he climbed up the rope to observe Blaine just walking away from Sam, who was lying on the floor.

"Sam!" he whispered, once again examining the perimeter. "What happened?"

"Blaine got me," Sam whimpered. "It's over for me, Kurt."

"It's okay," Kurt reassured him, going to his side and taking his hand. "You'll be okay."

"Promise me you'll take out Blaine," Sam wheezed, faking dying. 

"I will," Kurt vowed, leaving his friend alone and entering the 2nd-floor maze.

* * *

Not too far into the maze, Kurt was ambushed by Santana and Sebastian. The pair surrounded the short male from the front and behind.

"Can you give us one reason not to shoot you, Princess?" Sebastian cockily asked his former rival, chuckling.

"Um, justice?" Kurt attempted, not looking at either of them in the eye.

"What?" Santana scoffed.

"I really need to get Blaine... He cheated on me _and_ he shot Sam. I really need this, guys. Justice, baby," he awkwardly sang the last part, shuffling his feet.

Sebastian grunted and put his gun down, motioning for Santana to do the same. "You're lucky I hate that stupid hobbit."

"Go get him. Feel free to kick him where it hurts." Santana snorted.

Kurt, not trusting them, carefully walked backwards out of the room, not taking his eyes off them. "Thanks."

* * *

Due to her beating Finn, and surviving 10 minutes of the game, Rachel was feeling audacious as she strutted around without being cautious. It worked out pleasantly for her until she ran into Brittany.

"Britt," Rachel smugly greeted the birthday girl. "Nice to see you."

"I don't have time for this," Brittany unemotionally stated and relentlessly shot Rachel. "Bye."

* * *

After deciding to work together to make the experience slightly more entertaining, Puck and Quinn were roaming around the arena.

"I'm bored," Puck complained, refusing to advance further into the maze.

Quinn sighed aggressively. Puck had been getting on her last nerve for a while and it seemed like he wouldn't stop.

"Come here." Quinn pushed him against the wall and leaned in to kiss him.

"Wait, it's not that I don't want to, but are you sure we won't get caught?" Puck inquired, raising his eyebrow anxiously.

"Promise," Quinn guaranteed, and it wasn't until Puck finally kissed her that she realised how bored herself she had been.

The couple wasted about 5 minutes making out. It wasn't until their vests buzzed that they realised that Sebastian had shot them with his gun. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but Santana _really_ wants to win," the younger male informed them before he departed. "If you don't mind, I need to go commit Hummelcide."

"Finally," Kurt muttered under his breath, "Operation Kill-The-Gelled-Hobbit is a go."

Moving attentively and laboriously, Kurt approached his cheating ex-boyfriend with a dirty look. Blaine was, fortunately, facing away from Kurt which gave him the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind his former lover. That was exactly what Kurt did, satisfaction filling him as he saw Blaine jump as he pressed the tip of his gun against the unfaithful jerk's back.

"Missed me?" Kurt asked smugly.

"You know I have," Blaine whined, agitated that Kurt was treating him this way. "Don't do this."

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" Kurt yelled, then took a deep breath to collect himself. 

"I still love you, Kurt. I never stopped. You have to forgive me," Blaine begged, though Kurt only rolled his eyes.

"I don't." And with that, Kurt pulled the trigger and forced Blaine to be out of the game. A small gasp took Kurt's attention away from his ex and instead towards Tina. It seemed like she had heard their conversation, which irritated the blue-eyed boy. Why couldn't she mind her own business? 

Without saying a word, he simply aimed his gun at the half-hidden girl and eliminated her from the game. 

"Britt!"

"Tana!" 

The two girls hugged each other and briefly kissed before looking each other in the eyes.

"Babe, you're gonna win this," Santana told her girlfriend, smiling,

Brittany glanced at the leaderboard and frowned. There was only herself, Santana, Sebastian and Kurt left. "It might take a while for Kurt to find us," she thought out loud.

The older girl shook her head. "Britt, you have to shoot me."

"No! I can't." Brittany gasped, but Santana took her lover's gun and aimed it at herself, motioning for Brittany to pull the trigger. 

"Do it. I won't be mad, I promise."

Biting her lip, Brittany gently pulled the trigger to the gun, tearing up a little as she saw that Santana was eliminated.

"Well done, babe," the Latina woman hugged her sensitive partner but gasped when she saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows.

"That was very touching, ladies, but I'm afraid it's over," Sebastian announced, strutting forward.

"What the hell, Sebastian? Why didn't you get Britt before she got me?" Santana shrieked, glaring at the Warbler.

"Because Hummel is mine! I have to guarantee that I'm the one to shoot him," Sebastian explained, not bothering to hear Cheerio's reply.

* * *

Hand in hand, Brittany and Santana exited the arena and joined their friends.

"You two are out?" Tina gasped, staring at the couple. She was sure that Santana would have done everything in her power to let Brittany win.

"Yup, it's okay, though." Brittany shrugged off her failure and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Wait, so who's left?" Sam asked, suddenly interested as he noticed that almost everyone was back.

"Just Kurt and Sebastian," Santana informed them.

"Oh, hell no," Mercedes said to no one in particular.

"They're going to kill each other." Blaine shuddered.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Kurt shouted to thin air. "Just come out already!" He sighed in aggravation when he was met with no response.

He had already checked the entire third floor, which was empty; and currently, he was standing close to his base on the first floor.

"Princess," Sebastian greeted his rival with an evil smirk on his face. "Looks like it's just the two of us."

Kurt spun around on his heel, immediately arming himself with his gun. "Criminal Chipmunk."

There they stood, opposite each other, both pointing their guns. 

"Are you going to get back with Blanderson?" Sebastian asked, however, he elaborated when he saw Kurt's confused face. "I heard your conversation with him."

"Was there anyone that didn't hear that?" Kurt scoffed, "And no, I'm not."

"Great. He's not good for you."

"How do you know what's good for me, Bas?" 

"I just do." Sebastian shrugged, then slowly began to pull the trigger.

"Wait!" Kurt yelled as inspiration suddenly hit him. "I just have two more things."

"Fine." Sebastian lowered his gun slightly, however, he never took his eyes off of Kurt.

The older boy approached Sebastian while also letting down his gun. When they were face to face, Kurt closed his eyes and gently closed the gap between his and Sebastian's lips. The taller male kissed him back, attaching his gun back to his vest so he could wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt, not letting go of his gun, threw his arms around Sebastian's neck. They continued kissing until Kurt pulled back to breathe.

"Damn," Sebastian panted, licking his lips.

"Damn indeed," Kurt agreed, slowly removing his arms from Sebastian.

"So," Sebastian rested his head against Kurt's, “what was the second thing?"

Kurt smiled widely and shot Sebastian's vest from the side. 

"I win."


End file.
